Wireless communications device users in a business environment need to have information comfortably and reliably. A major determiner of the effectiveness of a wireless communications device is the weight of the battery powering the device. Much research has occurred to try to optimize battery performance. There are three major techniques used to optimize battery performance: reducing the weight of the battery, increasing the energy density of the battery, and using less energy per unit time from the battery.
Lighting, data processing, alarm operation, and wireless transmission are all power consuming activities. Current techniques use a dumb timer to determine the amount of time power is applied to the light for a display. These techniques have been inadequate in many cases, such as when there is a great amount of text to read or when the material displayed requires careful reading. In these cases, the viewer needs to exercise a key board or thumb wheel to keep the light from turning off before the viewer is finished viewing the display screen. In other cases, where the material is quickly understood by the viewing, energy is wasted while the display remains lit beyond the point of usefulness.
Thus, there is a need for a lighting method for a display that optimizes the use of power and optimizes the understanding of the displayed information by a user of the wireless communications device.